


The West Wing

by GammaLice



Series: MCYT - SCP AU: Gamma’s Ver. [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), SCP Foundation, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Platonic ouhhhhg, SCP!Ranboo, SCP!Technoblade, SCP!im a squid kid, Teen because theres a lot of description of blood, This chapter took so long grrr, no beta we die like lmanberg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GammaLice/pseuds/GammaLice
Summary: Philza decides he needs to visit SCP-7300 and uh oh, the SCP has emotions.
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo, Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), im a squid kid & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: MCYT - SCP AU: Gamma’s Ver. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029669
Comments: 21
Kudos: 529





	The West Wing

**Author's Note:**

> Philza in da west wing fo today

The smell of iron and decay hung low in the air. He could almost taste it on his tongue, making him gag. Whispers echoed through the halls and pounded into his ears. 

“It was your work.”

“You did what was necessary.”

“Don’t stop now.”

“You’re strong.”

“This is all good for you.”

He could feel tears pricking in his eyes. Slowly he could feel himself growing numb. Warmth spread from his chest and through his veins. 

The adrenaline was coming back. 

The world was turning white. 

—•—

“SCP-7300 is having another rampage.” Niki sighed, fumbling with her keycard. “I fear that soon we won’t be able keep it in.”

Her assistant stood next to her in silence, a slight look of concern on his split face. 

“I’m sure it will be fine.” It took him a moment but he smiled at her, showing off his sharp fangs. “He hasn’t got out yet.”

“You’re right.” Niki sighed and finally opened the door to greet the fellow agents and doctors.

“Y-you’re keeping the thing with you..?” An agent asked carefully. “It’s not exactly... you know...”

“Not what?” Niki snapped. “I don’t care. I trust him.”

Tension rose sharply. Her assistant fumbled with his suit and tried to hide himself. 

“Guys.” Dr. Soot called attention away from the SCP. “We have to deal with SCP-7300. We can save the discussion about SCP-4-“

“My assistant, Ranboo.” Niki interrupted. “He’s not an SCP.”

“Yeah, whatever.” The doctor moved right past it. “Phil said he was going to go check out the West wing.”

“By himself?” Sapnaps eyes widened. “That’s suicidal!”

“I’ll be fine.” The blonde haired man smiled softly. “Wilbur and I have been researching its behavior for weeks. I can always call for you guys.”

“It’s useless to persuade him to stop. He’s already dead set on it.” Dr. Soot crossed his arms and sat back in his chair. “He’s stupid.”

“I’m not stupid.” 

The silence spoke for itself. 

“Fine!” Agent Philza stood from his seat and huffed to the door. “I’m going.”

The meeting was awkward and silent. The few members stood pointlessly around in the lack of direction.

“Well.” Dream tilted his head. “Let’s talk about SCP-4480.”

—•—

It wasn’t often that he felt like... himself. Not that there was much of himself to begin with. 

His knees felt weak but his body was still overwhelmingly strong. He wanted to collapse. It felt awful being the best. 

The sounds in his ears were too loud and too quiet. His eyes saw too much. He hated that fucking iron taste in his mouth. Everything was so sticky with blood and sweat. 

It hurt so much. 

It felt so good. 

No it didn’t. 

“Yes it does.”

“Please...” He forced himself to his knees. “I just wanna... please...”

He could smell someone. 

Not again. Not again. Not again.

He couldn’t place the smell, but it was nice. Calming. Just enough to let him gain some control on his mind. 

Everything was red. It wasn’t his. He wanted to stop. The whispers faded from his ears. 

“‘M sorry...” He mumbled.

—•—

“Jesus, the West Wing is a lot bigger than I remembered.” Phil said to no one in particular. “And a lot more... eugh.”

His foot slipped in a pool of blood. He’d have to clean this place for the SCP. There used to be another SCP held in the West Wing, yet he didn’t want to think about what happened to it. 

“Hey? Mr. Pig? Where are you?” He peaked into what should have been an office. 

The chairs were all slashed and the table was broken into many pieces. He knew that the blood on these walls were his coworkers. This wasn’t the time to mourn them. He closed the door and went back to the search. 

A few minutes of walking through the eerily empty halls, the Agent heard soft sobbing and gasping. 

“Hello? Is that a personnel?” Phil called and started running towards the source of the sound. “It’s okay, you’re s-“

“Don’t come over here!” A monotone voice cried out. 

Phil just sprinted faster. He always believed that no personnel should be left behind, no matter what class they were. In such a competitive workplace, Phil was one of the only understanding personnel. 

“I’m coming to help! Just stay calm!” Phil turned the corner to see a figure slumped over on the floor. It was shaking violently and covered in sticky blood. 

He rushed to their side and set his hand on their shoulder. “I’m h-“

He froze. Pink skin and fangs framing a snout. The cloak wasn’t stained with just blood, but was purely red. It’s crown shining through the haze of sweat and blood on the dirty skin. 

“Get away!” The SCP shoved Phil a few feet from it. “I-I don’t wanna hurt anyone anymore... I’m goin... uhm.”

“No! I came to speak to you.” Phil got right back to being next to the shaking boar. “I want to study you.”

SCP-7300 looked up to Phil, it’s blue eyes dull and tired. It sighed and shuddered. It’s front hooves that served as hands shook in front of its eyes. 

“I don’t like the smell of blood. I feel like I can taste it.” It brought its legs up to its chest. “I’m strong but I feel so pathetic. They keep tellin’ me to hurt things. I don’t want to. Please leave.”

The Agent sat down next to the SCP. “But you just used all your energy earlier. You won’t hurt me. You can control yourself.”

“You don’t hear them. All the time. They want me to kill you. They whisper too loud. It hurts.” It averted its gaze. “I can’t.”

He stayed silent. The SCP tried to scoot away from him. The smell was very strong, much more than Phil remembered.

“I’m Agent Phil. I want to help you.” He was eventually able to say. “All the personnel are scared of you, but I don’t think you’re a bad... person?”

“Heh. I haven’t been called a person in a long time.” The SCP relaxed a little. “I’m... Techno. Technoblade.”

Phil tried his best to give Techno a smile, but if he was being honest, the SCP was much scarier up close. There were some soft features, however. It’s tired eyes and puffy cheeks gave it somewhat of a kind appearance. If not for the blood, it could be considered a mascot for a sports team or something. 

“Well, Techno. Tell me about-“ Phil stopped himself. He shouldn’t jump directly to the voices. “-before you came into containment.”

“I’m sure you already know, but I was in the Antarctic. I like the cold.” Phil nodded, it wasn’t in the log, but Wilbur did add a small footnote in a general document. “It was lonely, but the voices couldn’t make me do anythin’. Barely anythin’ was there.”

Techno paused for a moment. “Can we move from here? The smell is... too strong.”

Phil nodded. He stood up and helped the boar to its feet. The SCP leaned on the agent as they walked deeper into the wing. Surprisingly, the smears of blood grew more sparse as they walked. 

“Most things you guys put in here don’t make it this far in.”

“Ah. I see.”

An awkward silence hung in the air until they came to the observation room next to Techno’s original containment cell. It was completely clean.

“I felt guilty about what I did. I couldn’t stand seeing their blood...” Techno’s hoof slid over the wall. “The whispers became their voices.”

“What happened to SCP-59010..?” Phil hesitantly asked. 

Technoblade stiffened. “I didn’t mean to... I wanted to have a competition. Just a distraction.”

“H-hey! It’s okay... You didn’t mean to kill it.”

Techno turned back to Phil, regret glazed over in its eyes. “He’s not dead. He’s passed out in his containment cell. I-I dunno if he’ll ever wake up.” 

Phil nodded. “Were you two friends?”

“I think we were supposed’t be rivals. I couldn’t really talk to anyone else. When I was with ‘em I didn’t hear the voices.” Techno sat at a desk facing Phil. “It was nice.”

“So about the voices,” Phil started nervously. “What do they say?”

“They... uh... they want me to kill. To hurt things. I do like fighting, but these are mostly weak things. I don’t like hurting helpless people and animals.” Its voice slowly slipped down a few octaves. 

Phil nodded. Hopefully he could stay silent to let Techno reveal more about himself. Thankfully, the SCP had nothing better to do. 

“Every time I hear them, my body is rushed with adrenalin. I feel like I’m about to throw up. Its always too much.” Techno looked down to his lap. “They won’t leave me alone no matter how hard I try to shut them out.”

“Hey, hey, you don’t have to beat yourself up about it. You’re trying, and that’s wh-“

“No. I’ve still been hurting people. That’s what matters.” Techno opened its mouth to say more, but suddenly it growled and held its head in its hand. “Phil. Get out. Get out right now.”

“Wait but I-“

“Get out now!” It was trembling and tensing its whole body. “I can’t kill you, Phil.”

He stood up from his chair and began to run. “I will be back, Techno! I care about you.”

Phil was barely able to flash the boar a smile before sprinting out. He could hear Techno behind him struggling to stop itself. 

The agent just barely made it through the West Wings vault door before the boar was in striking range. 

Phil stood by the door, trying to catch his breath. “I... I’ll see you soon...”

—•—

“I do think that if he’s counted as an employee, he should get payment.” Niki slammed her hand into the desk. “Ranboo does many things for us! He’s always taking care of SCPs but never gets any thanks.” 

“Well, listen. If we give the SCP a wage, what if h-“

“Hello..?” Phil peeked into the office. 

Niki, Wilbur, Karl, Sapnap, and SCP-4480 stood around the table. Niki was frustrated and had her fists clenched so tight her knuckles were white, Wilbur stood like nothing had happened, Sapnap and Karl seemed like they just wanted to leave, and the SCP looked like it was about to cry. 

“I-uh... I spoke to Techno, SCP-7300, and I think we can save it.” Phil slipped next to Karl. “It just seems... mentally unstable?”

“Do you really want to? You’ll have to do it alone.” The agent to his side fiddled with his hands, eager to get off the topic of SCP-4480. “Unless anyone wants to volunteer?”

“I can-“

“Shut up, SCP. I’ll help.” Dr. Soot snapped at him. “I’ve been looking for more subjects.”

—•—

“Oi bitch!” The brat called out at Phil. “Yeaaaaah!!”

“Yeah!!” The second brat chimed in. 

“Shut up, Tubbo.”

“Oh. Sorry.”

Phil was so drained, he couldn’t deal with these two SCPs tiring antics. “Can you shut up, too? I’m trying to work.”

Agent Quackity glanced at Phil from a desk. “Y-“

“Big Q! Tell him he’s a bitch!” SCP-70337 called up. “It would be so funny!”

“I uh- I’m gonna go see Sch- uh- SCP-51477.” Quackity began to back out of the room. 

“No the fuck you are not.” Phil grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back. “Listen, if you help me finish you can go get railed by a ram. But first we have to deal with these kids. I won’t tell Will.”

“I-Uhm-“ Quackity mumbled with a deep red blush. “I-Okay.”

“Can’t even refute it, huh?”Phil grinned. “Gross.”

The younger sputtered and rambled incoherent syllables. 

“The hell is wrong with those two?” SCP-70337 crossed his arms and furrowed his eyebrows. “They’re fucken weird.”

“Yeah. Honey!” SCP-70880 held up a bottle of honey. 

“Yeah. Honey.”

Phil stopped typing. Techno said that talking to SCP-59010 made the voices go away. Would other SCPs help? 

The two boys cheered about the honey. Phil smiled softly. He and Will would have to try a new study. 

“Hey Quackity can you not giggle to yourself? I know you’re about to get laid, but I’m trying to think.” Phil snapped.

“I’m not gonna fuck Schlatt!” Quackity’s voice cracked. 

“Again..?” Phil raised an eyebrow. 

“I’ll throw you back to SCP-7300 if you don’t shut up.”

—•—

Technos breaths were ragged. The voices were slowly fading from his ears. 

His back hoof was shoved deep into the vault door. He wriggled himself out of the dent. 

The SCP was barely standing. But he had to go somewhere before he could rest. 

At an agonizingly slow pace, Techno limped towards the containment cell. 

“H-hey... you bozo...” He was barely able to force out. “How are ya?”

No response. The man still laid on the floor, knocked out cold. 

“I met a human today.” He sat on the floor next to the man. “His name was Phil. He was kind to me.”

No response. 

“I think I want to see him again.” 

…

“I think I will see him again.”

...

“Goodnight, Squid.”

**Author's Note:**

> Next one is either gonna be another Schlackity smut or Ranboo and Niki interaction :)  
> Tell me which ya want :D
> 
> Also SQUID MAKES ME SO SOFT. GRRR BARK BARK


End file.
